Mistletoe
by Alissa-Weasley
Summary: Slightly AU / It was her favourite holiday of the season, Complete with her favourite person and best friend at the Burrows; What happens when both of them stumble under a prank left by Fred and George? Will their feelings for each be revealed? ONE SHOT


_Pairing 3 – Teddy/Victoire – Mistletoe _

_Hi guys! ^-^  
>It's almost Christmas! So I've decided to bring you a 3 shot of my 3 favourite pairings. I've decided to write NextGen fic just because J.K Rowling never gave us a lot to go off of, So I chose VictoireTeddy. I think it's such a cute couple. Anyways, My 3 shots each have a song that go with it, but you'll see them when I post each one shot. This is my try at Teddy/Victoire. Also, This is probably the only time you'll see cannon in my fics & This is kind of AU. There was no war, and Fred is alive. And yes, The twins name their kids after them. I thought it would just be funny. _

_PLEASE READ & REVIEW . _

_Love, Alissa _

_**It's the most beautiful time of the year**_

_**Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer**_

_**I should be playing in the winter snow**_

_**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**_

Victoire Weasley sat by the fireplace at the Burrows. It was that time of year again, Where mayhem, the throwing of food and the confiscating of wands began, and No. That wasn't caused by the children; mostly caused by the Aunts and Uncles that surrounded the table. It was definitely Victoire's favourite time of year. Christmas season. The smell of gingerbread, cinnamon and love was spread throughout the tiny house. She gazed at the window, James (age 11) and Hugo (age 9) were wrestling in the snow while a red faced Roxanne (age 12) was trying to break them apart, to no avail. Fred II (age 13) was zooming around on a broomstick with George II (age 13) on the other broomstick, pelting snowballs at the younger children below. Victoire couldn't help but giggle. It was so ridiculous. Christmas at the Weasley's was always entertaining, no matter what. She loved when the family was together.

Laughs rang from the kitchen where all the parents sat while a cry of "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" was heard from an angry Molly Weasley. Victoire laughed as she envisioned Ron huffing angrily at the food he didn't get to eat.

_**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday**_

_**But I can't stop staring at your face**_

_**I should be playing in the winter snow**_

_**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**_

The doorbell rang and screams of "UNCLE HARRY! AUNTIE HERMIONE! TEDDYY!" pierced the air as the kids ran at their favourite Aunt, Uncle and cousin. Teddy was now 16, and was basically considered Victoire's best friend. Wherever she was at Hogwarts, Teddy was never very far. They were inseperable. Victoire ran to the door and enveloped Teddy in a hug. He had very pretty boy looks when his metamorphagus powers weren't in action. He had brown sandy hair and hazel eyes with a dimple in his cheek. He was the perfect balance of Tonks and Remus.

_**With you, shawty with you**_

_**With you, shawty with you**_

_**With you under the mistletoe**_

Teddy hugged Victoire back. He was pretty cold out there, but there in Victoire's arms he was warm. Victoire laughed in his arms and he felt himself blush. Victoire was his absolute best friend. She could withstand his boring talks about banned books, she listened to his problems and occasionally played Quidditch with him. He took a step back to take off his coat, when his eyes were drawn to her. She was absolutely stunning. Victoire had breathtaking beauty, She had perfect blonde ringlets that bounced with every step, her eyes were ice blue-grey and just looking into them made him dizzy. He quickly followed her into the living room

"Hey loser" she said with a giggle that sounded like a bell

"Psht, Talking to yourself again" he retorted, with a laugh.

"Why you little…!" She yelled, tackling him to the floor. She pinned him down with her legs on either side of his torso. She laughed and slid off him when she realized his hair had turned a bright pink; A colour that was reserved for when he was embarrassed. She helped him up and they both sat on the couch together.

"Did you hear about Scorpius?" she said to Teddy

"Er- No, what happened?" Teddy questioned

"Er- Let's just say … He has dad's skills when it comes to Hippogriffs" she said, laughing

Teddy burst out in laughter, just thinking of Scorpius Malfoy on the ground cowering in fear just like Draco had done in his third year.

"FRED…. GEORGE…. I SWEAR, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I WILL EXPELLIARUMUS YOUR AS-"started Percy before soon being interrupted by Molly with a scream of "PERCY WEASLEY. LANGUAGE"

Fred and George both ran into the living room at the same time with Percy's "Prefect" badge with them that was charmed to say "Prick head". Teddy and Victoire both stifled their laughter when they saw an angry faced Percy Weasley not far behind them.

"TEDDY! MATE, ARE YOU AND VICTOIRE…." Started Fred

"DATING YET?" finished George through the laughter that escaped both of them as Percy tripped over one of the presents.

Victoire and Teddy looked at each other and laughed. "WHAT IN THE HELL … WHERE DID YOU GE-" they both started before tears soon ran down their faces in laughter at the thought of it, when secretly they both wanted the other.

Fred and George both ran out of the room, bringing an infuriated Percy Weasley with them who had a santa hat stuck on him, singing merrily.

Awkward silence soon filled the room.

"So… How about them chudley cannons?" Victoire said, biting her lip.

Teddy soon started to laugh again; "Still the worst Quidditch team ever. About as terrible as ever" he said, preparing himself for an Ron Weasley outburst.

"HEY, SHUT UP!" yelled Ron from the kitchen "THE CANNONS RU-" he said, before being cut off by a silencio spell casted by Ginny.

They both sat in silence for a while, admiring the Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room. Handmade ornaments covered it from head to toe. They both particularly admired the one with 2 stickmen with the sweaters that said Gred and Forge that were charmed to be chased by an angry stickman with a P on its sweater. They were all so unique, there was one with a dragon in it, with a golden egg hidden behind it and another one with a couple at the Yule ball. The star at the top was a family picture of all of them.

_**Everyone's gathering around the fire**_

_**Chestnuts roasting like a hot July**_

_**I should be chilling with my folks, I know**_

_**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**_

Soon, every kid was entering the house and sitting on the couch in the living room.

"TEDDY!" yelled Lily who ran headfirst into his stomach. Teddy was taken aback by the kid's actions and laughed. He hugged her. Victoire smiled. Lily had always loved Teddy, Practically calling him a brother at first.

"How's my lilyflower? Say… Have you heard of the tickle monster?" he said, tickling the little girl

"TEDDY! St-stop it!" she said, inbetween the gasps and giggles as she squirmed out of his arms and ran off with Rose.

Victoire giggled and hugged him. Teddy happily returned the hug and inhaled her scent. She smelled of warm cinnamon and violets, While Teddy smelled of mint and sweat. Something she was just so used to.

"EWW, TEDDY. VICTOIRE, CONTROL YOUR HORMONES!" yelled Albus as Hugo fell to the ground laughing.

Teddy and Victoire broke apart and allowed themselves a small smile as Teddy's hair turned a bright pink and blush spread across Victoire's cheeks.

"CHILDREN! Come and eat now!" yelled Molly from the kitchen. The pitter patter of the younger children's feet echoed away from them. Teddy's stomach growled and they both laughed as Teddy helped her up. Hand in hand, they both started walking towards the kitchen.

_**Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,**_

_**Reindeer's flying through the sky so high**_

_**I should be making a list, I know**_

_**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**_

They both walked right underneath the mistletoe, and Victoire couldn't move.

"Victoiiire! What are you doing?" said Teddy, trying to pull her forward but he was stuck too.

It was like the both of them were stuck in a clear box. They tried to move, but the longer they struggled, the closer they were, till Victoire was practically breathing into Teddy's chest. Teddy's hair was now the brightest pink and Victoire was blushing madly, staring straight at his chest, never realizing as to how muscular Teddy actually was.

"Anyways, So I was saying we should totally put a canary cream on Percy's pla-" George said, walking into living room with Fred who was holding a pile of WWW products. Fred took a look at the teens who were close enough to almost be in a tight embrace and he dropped the box of products. George's jaw dropped as Fred started to laugh hysterically. George soon joined in.

"YOU- DIDN-DID-YO-" said George to Fred, gasping for breath.

"I TOTALLY DID!" Fred yelled in laughter.

Teddy and Victoire both looked at their deranged Uncles. Of course they had something to do with it. No doubt about it.

"Okay, Fred, George, What did you do?" said Teddy, his hair flashing from yellow to pink.

Both twins stopped laughing, and explained.

"Well, you see. That was one of our products for our new adult line. This mistletoe here…" started Fred

"Will capture both people who walk underneath it at the same time and the charm won't wear off until…" continued George

"You kiss!" they both said in unison as they slowly crept out of the room with mischievous smile imprinted on their face.

_**Aye, love, the wise men followed the star**_

_**The way I followed my heart**_

_**And it led me to a miracle**_

Victoire's blush turned a fiery red. She could feel it expand to her ears. She had always wanted to kiss Teddy, But not like this! She gazed up at the metamorphagus who's hair was a bright pink with red streaks. He was blushing too, just thinking about running his fingers through her hair in a close embrace.

"I am going to kill them" he said, gritting his teeth.

"I'm with you there" She said, smiling.

"Um… So… are we going to…?" he said, gazing into her silver eyes.

"Might as well…" she said, closing her eyes.

Teddy slowly enveloped her in an embrace, burying his head in her hair before pulling back. Victoire inhaled his chocolate-mint smell before feeling him move back. Slowly, he took his hand and swept it over her forehead, pushing her bangs out of the way as he moved in to kiss her. Victoire's eyes started to close, feeling his breath on her lips as he whispered "I love you" and closed the gap inbetween them. Victoire felt her knees weaken as Teddy's lips pressed lightly upon her own. He marveled at her full lips and slowly, they started to move together as one. Teddy felt her gasp as he silently asked for entrance. Victoire allowed him, and the two tongues spoke without using words. Victoire tasted of sweet honey, and cinnamon while Teddy tasted of dark chocolate. Teddy ran his fingers through her hair as she deepened the kiss between them.

Fred and George crept into the living room, watching the two teens snog as they chuckled.

"I wonder if they know that the charm has worn off by now…" Fred said, smiling at his twin brother.

"Gred, This just might be our greatest idea ever" George said back as they tiptoed back to the kitchen.

_**Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing**_

_**'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips**_

_**That's a merry, merry Christmas**_

OoO

_So guys, Was this any good? I really hoped it was, because this was my first time going into details of a kiss. I'm sorry if it wasn't as fluffy or as good as you hoped it would be. _

_Anyways, Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always good. Besides, I always type quicker when I get motivation. _

_Have a very good week/ Christmas! _

_Coming up next ; _

"_Do they know it's Christmas?" with one of my absolute favourite pairings ever. _

_Love, Alissa_

_December 10, 2011_


End file.
